


I'll Do Anything

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [24]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: AI Tony Stark, Eavesdropping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony accidentally overhears Steve confess his love for him
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Kudos: 50
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	I'll Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “AI Tony” [Y1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  
> For the Stony Bingo prompt [ “Eavesdropping” [T1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

Tony sighs as he looks down at the coffee machine. He can’t have any. He won’t be able to drink it if he made himself any. So he sits and stares at the machine forlornly, and imagines it as strongly as he can in his mind.

He misses coffee.

He misses a lot of things.

He misses feeling solid, whole, not like he is everything and everywhere all at once. He misses touching things, being touched. Hugged. He misses the smells of coffee, motor oil and fine linen. He misses the feel of wind on his face. He misses everything else and all in between.

Being dead sucks. Well… he’s not _really_ dead. But the point is nearly the same.

He’s an AI. A ghost in his own home and to his friends. He’s everywhere and nowhere, all at once. He can hear everything that goes on in the mansion. It’s just a thing that is. It’s weird.

A voice catches his attention. One he is sure he will never forget, one that he feels is not only etched into his memory but his very soul. Steve. Steve talking to someone.

He knows he shouldn’t listen in. It makes people uncomfortable, it makes him uncomfortable. And he wasn’t, he fully intended to shut them out. But Steve says his name and he can’t not listen. He must know.

Deep inside he wants Steve to like him, to think good of him. So he listens and hopes.

What he hears shocks him. If he wasn’t already basically dead he thinks he would have chocked on his own tongue.

Steve is talking about him with Thor. About his _feelings_ for _him_. Steve loves him?

Tony doesn’t care if he was eavesdropping, if those words were not meant for his ears yet. He can’t let this pass.

In a flash he appears before Steve. The man sputters and turns bright red at the sight of him.

“Tony? What?” Steve chokes out.

“I, uhh… kind of…” Tony stammers over his words. How was it that Steve put it to Thor? “I’m kind of… uhh… sweet on you too”

Steve’s face slowly morphs from shocked to hopeful. “You do?”

“Yeah” he says. “If… I promise to solve this” he gestures to his body made of light, “would you promise me a kiss”

“You don’t need to promise me anything for that” Steve says, smiling gently.

“But, Steve… I can’t give you what you need like this!” he says, “I can’t kiss you, or hold your hand”

“I’m sure you will find a way around it” Steve says, “You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
